Modern networks can be very complex. For example, large networks may span significant geographic distances and contain a large number of interconnected devices (referred to as “nodes”). It can be difficult to visualize all of the nodes and interconnections in such a network. In many cases, it is not possible to clearly display all interconnected network devices in a single display. Further, a single planar view of a large network provides a minimal amount of information since the display is limited to two dimensions.
The systems and methods described herein support visualization of different parts of a network environment in different levels of detail.